mi angel
by badeloverunconditionally
Summary: bueno no soy buena con los resumenes supongo que solo es un flash donde jade es un angel caido y beck un angel que se enamora de élla algo extraño, pero genial para quienes aprecian la lectura peculiar
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno fue un flash mientras veia anime así que no juzguen**

**Verdaderamente encantador fic**

**No poseo Victorious, en ese caso habría mucho más bade y la serie seguiría grabando :((**

Jade: Dark Angel

Beck: White Angel

Hay angeles "buenos" y "malos" , pero, que tan malos seran los malos y ¿por qué?

Jade West, sin duda un angel encantador, belleza dentro y fuera, pero el odio, el rencor, y el no poder perdonar a quien alguna vez le hizo daño*, la llevo a ser un angel caido.

Fue llevada a un lugar sombrio y oscuro, frío y lleno de almas rogando salir. Todos como élla de alguna manera sin ningún parecido. A pesar del frio lugar su belleza aún se conservaba era encantadora; piel de porcelana, ojos azules y frios como el hielo, hermoso pelo negro en ondas, y una figura encantadora envidia de cualquiera.

Beck era uno de los angeles que tenian la dicha de estar en el paraiso y no vivir ninguna desdicha. Guapo, alto, con una encantadora piel morena, su sonrisa siempre fresca, y un cuerpo como tallado por dioses. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien necesitara ayuda. Pero era rebelde y aunque literalmente estuviera en el paraiso sentía que algo le faltaba estaba aburrido de todo. Las chicas se le acercaban por montones, pero ninguna seria lo que el queria.

Una noche Beck salió y fué más allá de los limites a donde podía ir. Queria acercarse a aquel lugar aparentemente temible, verque sucedía ahí, su curiosidad era grande y su ansiedad aún mayor.

Sin temer ni un poco (como era tipíco de él) entro a aquella oscura ciudad donde solo estaban los angeles desterrados habitaban algunos menos malos que otros, pero todos ahí por alguna razón.

Vagando como si nada y con gran curiosidad por aqeul lugar, olló un sollozo leve y apenas audible. Siguío aquel sordo llanto, hasta que llegó a una joven sentada en piso con su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Beck: ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

Se inclino hacía élla estando en cunclillas a unos centimetros de élla.

La joven levanto la vista y rapidamente se secó cualquier rastro de lagrimas y le dió una mirada amenazadora, pero el siguió en su misma posición contemplado su belleza.

Jade: Estoy bien, alejate de mí, no te importa a tí que me suceda.

Su voz era como veneno puro, pero sin duda adictivo.

Él le sonrío y se acerco aún más a su rostro mirandola picaramente.

Beck: Perdoname, yo solo quería ayudar.

su voz era como si quisiera seducirla.

Jade: Acaso te pedí ayuda? No necesito tu ayuda y largate! No me gusta que la gente este tan cerca de mí.

Sus últimas silabas las dijo empujandolo lo más lejos posible, lo cual causó que callera y al pararse un rayo de luz de luna iluminará sus hermosas blancas alas. Jade hizó gesto de desagrado y confusión.

Jade: Espera... Eres un "white angel* ¿¡qué estas haciendo aqui?

Beck: soy Beck, mucho gusto a ti también, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

De alguna manera quería evitar el tema y consegir una conversación común al mismo tiempo.

Jade: pero eso no importa ¿qué haces aqui?

Su voz era juiciosa, peligrosa, fuerte y ... Encantadora

Beck: bien sí, ya sé, no debería estar aqui, pero me aburrí y decidi ir a ver el exterior.

Jade: ja! Así que, te aburres de estar siempre en la nube N°9*

Su tono era sarcástico y en tono de burla y retador.

Beck: ¿quién dice que uno no puede aburrirse dello? Jade.

Con un tono seductor encantador se acercó tres pasos más haía élla.

Élla le devolvió una sonrisa sexy y desafiante.

Jade: Bien, pues te dejo disfrutar solo tu pequeña aventura.

Con eso élla dió media vuelta y camino por un callejón, Beck sin pensarlo antes dos veces, la siguió hasta alcanzarla y sorprenderla tomandola de la cintura. Élla dió media vuelta extremeciendose y tratando de safarce.

Jade: Pero qué?! Que te pasa!?

Beck: creo que me gustaría tener una guia.

Sonrió a élla aún sin poder safarce.

Jade: pues buscate alguien más.

Cada lucha que hacia era inservible él seguia teniendola en sus brazos.

Beck: mm.. No lo creo, te quiero a ti como guía.

El seguía con esa sonrisa confiada en su rostró. Jade levantó una ceja y sonrío maliciosamente.

Jade: bien, pero yo no respondo por nada que te pueda suceder, o si terminas entre "nosotros" por esta "travesura".

Los dos se miraron con picardía y pasión, sonriendo maliciosamente a la vez, como si sus cerebros se conectaran.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sus bocas se juntaron con deseo y jadeaban entre el beso con gran sentimiento.

Al despertar Beck ni siquiera tuvo problemas co el sol, debido a la falta del.

La habitación en la que estaba era un estilo Gótico del siglo xv en rojo-purpura y negro, abrió un poco más los ojos para ver que Jade era quien estaba aún dormido en la misma cama que él.

Aún a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal esto simplemente sonrió al bacio sintiendose triunfante. Al poco rato Jade despertó y aún adormilada le miró y sonrió diciendo apoyada en su hombro:

Jade: ¿arrepentido?

Él le devolvío la sonrisa

Beck: nunca si se trata de tí.

Élla echo la cabeza hacia atras y dió una pequeña carcajada y nego con la cabeza.

Jade: apenas ayer me conociste, eres ridiculo.

Beck: bien, me gustaria conocer más de ti.

Por alguna razón élla sintió una extraña confianza hacia él y por primera vez estaba dispuesta a decir sí, y abrirse a hablar con alguien.

**Bien, bien, supongamos que se conocen, hablan y todo eso que aunque me encantaría escribir más y alargar el fic, no lo veo conveniente, sin embargo no será el último capitulo.**

**Bueno anexe uno que otro significado y modismo con un asterisco así que:**

***me refiero al daño que pudo haberle causado su padre fisíco y emocional, el odio que le tiene por lo que hizó y el hecho de que nunca lo perdonará. sinceramente no quiero contradecir nada ni nadie (a pesar de que ame hacerlo) pero me basó en teorias y pequeñas pistas dadas por Dan Schneider.**

***la novena nube es un modismo americano para referirse a un tipo de gloria (usado por Katy Perry en ****_Wide Awake)_**

**Traté de que esto fuera lo más laico posible.**

**Si insulté u ofendí a alguien perdón**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por no actualizar pronto. Espero que esto sea largo, pero lo dudo.**

**No soy dueña de Victorious obviamente y lastimadamente tembién.**

Beck había tratado de volver sin que nadie se diera cuanta de que incluso despareció por la noche, o bueno al menos eso esperaba hasta que...

Cat: cuantame que pasó ¿qué hay aya bajo, es aqulla chica tu nueva amiga?

Oh! ¿más que una amiga?

Beck fue atrapado por una alegré y vivás Cat (que aunque fuera común de élla esta vez estaba más emocionada) y claro acompañada por unas risitas y un leve codazo en su última pregunta. Lucía un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y una coleta del lado que le hacía ver súper adorable

Beck: Cat? ¿qué haces aqui, cómo supiste que me fui?

Cat: amm... Bueno...yo...umm tenía curiosidad como tu, por saber que hay más allá. Pero obviamente tuve miedo estaba muy oscuro y me atreví a ir, así que, te vi a tí y esperé a que llegarás y me contaras.

Cat sonrió inosentemente y esperando que él accediera a contarle.

Beck: bien, ok, te contaré todo con la condición de que no le digas a nadien que salí. ¿me lo prometes?

Cat: lo juro

Cat levanto su mano derecha sobre el pecho en señal de juramento.

Beck: esta bien, bueno practicamente no vi mucho del lugar porque me entretuve en um.. Otras cosas, bueno esuqe yo...

Am...

Cat soltó una pequeña risita por el tartamudeo de Beck.

Cat: ok, cuentamé sobre élla.

Sonrío paciente y Beck soltó un largo y audible suspiro.

Beck: élla es encantadora y seductora sin duda; su piel estan suave y blanca; es una gran artista, independiente, encantadora. Beuno creo que son demasiadas las virtudes.

Para este punto Beck estaba sonriendo perdido en sus pensamientos y Cat no podía estar más feliz por su amigo.

Cat: ¡tienes que ir a verla no puedes simplemente perderla!

su voz era alegre y desidida

Beck: pero Cat, no puedo volver a salir y si alguien se entera...

Cat lo miro a los ojos suplicante.

Cat: vamos yo te ayudaré. ¿o acaso no la amas?

Beck: Cat, solo la he visto una vez, no puedes amar a alguien con solo verla una vez.

Cat: pues yo creo que sí, y tu la amas. Por sierto ¿cómo se llama?

Beck: Jade... Entonces, en serio me vas a ayudar?

Su rostro se ilumnó en cuanto dijo su nombre. Cat respondió a su pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza.

Jade estaba sentada en la mesita de su cocina tomando un café y sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Aquel hermoso white angel con aire informal, una sonrisa de oro, su cabello tan sedoso y aunque largo no dejaba de verse tan varonil y apuesto.

Se regañaba a si misma por pensar tento en él, no podía estar enamorada, élla no creía en el amor a primera vista, eso no era algo para élla. Sin embargo, él tenía algo que la hacía olvidar todo y pensar en él; En la única persona en la que había confiado a la primera. ¿cómo podía ser? Pero la descosolaba pensar que no lo volvería a ver, él era de "los buenos" y élla era "mala" sin duda una historia de amor imposible terminada en tragedia.

De pronto alguien tocando la puerta la hizó olvidar sus pensamientos. Al abrir la puerta encontró a su único amigo Andre, que la saludaba informalmente mientras entraba a su casa.

Jade: ¿qué haces aqui?

Andre: tembién es un gusto para mí el verte.

Jade rodo los ojos y se sento junto a su amigo que ya se había puesto comodo en su silla.

Jade: bueno solo digo, hasta donde yo sé, no creo que halla una razón para verme.

Andre se encogío de hombros y tomó un sorbo del café de Jade.

Andre: solo venía a visitarte, lo cual no es muy extraño, ya que lo hago a menudo y somos amigos.

Jade: ¡no te tomes mi café!

Le arrebató la taza de la mano y lo volvío a beber.

Andre: bien hay algo diferente en ti, bueno tal vez un poco... ¿pasó algo?

Su tono era juguetón y obviamente curioso. Eran practicamente vecinos o algo así. Así que, no era tan facil ocultarle algo a Andre.

Jade: nada fuera de lo común. Y no te comportes como una jovencita metiche. Aggh.

Jade rodó los ojos y trato de evitar las preguntas.

Andre: hey! Soy un chico no una chica. Bueno si no me quieres contar que hiciste anoche con aquel angelito bueno. Esta bien, solo digo... Que suerte por él.

Jade lo miró descancertada y furiosa, lo cual hizo que la mirada pervertida de su amigo, desapareciera.

Andre: ok, esta bien, ya me callo.

Jade: a veces me haces dudar de ser tu amiga.

Andre: ok, pero ya deberias saber que tienes un gran pulmón y cuendo gritas es inmposible solo no escuchar.

Jade: agg te odio.

Élla solo rodo los ojos y trató de no reir, porque sin duda algo tenía de divertido el comentario de su amigo.

Andre: y am.. ¿lo volverás a ver?

Jade: no creo, además solo fue una noche, agg, tu entiendes no? Dudo que vuelva o algo, pero me gustaría volver a verlo...

Andre: ok, jamás te he visto enamorada. Pero es muy raro.

Jade: no estoy enamorada!

Andre: ajam. Ni tú te la crees.

Jade: tal vez... Pero no vallas a decir nada!

Andre: jajaja, tranquila.

**Bien no estuve conforme con lo último, pero esque me encanta tandre-amistad, Jade se porta diferente con Andre y creo que lo considera un amigo.**

**Dedicado a ArianaGrande (que es un usuario de FnF) trataré de agregar a Tori en otro capítulo.**


End file.
